Their Untold Story
by Fanpire109
Summary: Jesse says he came back becasue of Rachel, but what if he had been hiding something from her all along? Warnings Slash and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Finn draped his naked body on Jesse's back and started kissing the back of the older boy's neck. Finn started groaning and then he pressed his massive dick between Jesse's ass cheeks.

Jesse pushed his ass back hoping the larger boy would slam inside. Finn laughed and flipped Jesse over onto his back.

"Now, Jesse, I know you know by now that the only way I will make love to you is if I'm looking you straight in the eye while I enter you."

Finn leaned over to grab a condom out of his bed side table when he realized that he had forgotten to buy more after the last time Jesse had come over.

Finn looked at Jesse and said "Ummm, babe, we're out of condoms."

"What? Are you serious? You promised that you were going to pick some up!"

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. So what happens now?"

Both we're too far gone to stop now, but Finn always left these kinds of things up to Jesse

"We're good. I got it covered"

"What since when are you on birth control?"

"Since two weeks ago. I know I told you this"

"Oh. Wait doesn't it take a month to start working?"

"They say that just so that way no body sues them. Now do you want to fuck me or not?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?"

Finn smashed his lips into Jesse's with a rough, dominating kiss. He pushed Jesse's legs apart and while looking into his eyes, he slipped inside of the petite boy's slick hole.

Just as Jesse was adjusting to Finn's girth, his phone starting ringing. It was Rachel. Jesse knew that if he ignored Rachel's call the she'd come looking for him so he decided to answer.

"Either stay completely still or get out of me"

Finn kinda giggled and latched onto Jesse's right nipple, gently sucking it into his mouth

Jesse choked back a groan and answered his phone "Hey, beautiful. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, just going over costume designs for regionals and wanted your opinion on something."

"I'm kinda busy right now, babe. Can I come over later?"

"Sure. No problem.. . . .Jesse are you okay?"

Jesse had to choke back another groan when Finn went from sucking on his nipple to gently nibbling on it before switching to the left nipple

"Yea, I'm fine I just stubbed my toe."

"Oh, ok well I'll see you later. Bye"

"Bye"

Jesse then hangs up and shoves Finn off of his chest

"What the fuck was that?"

"Hey, you said I couldn't move my dick. You never said I couldn't tease you with my mouth. "Finn said as he started thrusting inside of the other boy.

Jesse was in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as he always was every time he and Finn had sex. Finn not only had the longest dick Jesse had ever seen but also the thickest.

Finn thrust in as much as he could and then started feeling on Jesse's stomach. He pressed his fingers slightly below Jesse's breast bone, at the top of his stomach and said.

"My dick is right here inside of you. I've never gotten it in this far before. Damn my dick is big"

"Yes, I already fucking know this because it's inside of me. And you talking about how big it is really not a turn on."

"Sorry, babe"

"It's ok"

Finn started up a nice rhythm, and soon he had Jesse screaming at the top of his lungs as he came

Feeling Jesse's already tight walls get even tighter and pushed Finn over the edge and soon he was spilling deep and hard inside of Jesse.

After taking a couple minutes to recover, Finn gently pulled out of Jesse and cleaned both himself and Jesse up as much as possible.

After they were both clean Finn gathered up the exhausted boy in his arms and they both fell asleep

*************************** 2 Days later*****************************************

"I cannot believe that you did that to Rachel!"

"Seriously! Now You're worried about hurting Rachel? You've been fucking me, her boyfriend, for months!"

"That's different and you know it!"

"Really? The only difference I can think of is that she doesn't know about our little 'relationship'"

"There is no relationship. All you were was a hole to stick my dick in. I never cared about you. As long as I got what I wanted without knocking you up with some annoying child that would probably be just like you I was fine"

"If I got pregnant with your child you'd better pray it took after me because all you are is a stupid, worthless jock who would never amount to anything and I would hate to have you setting an example for any child that I have to carry for 9 months."

"How would I even know if it was for me?"

"You are the only guy who I've slept with in 3 months"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've always been terrified of becoming pregnant and needing a paternity test, so I only sleep with one guy at a time and keep a good amount of time between guys"

"Oh well I guess it's time for you to find another guy because I never want to see you again!"

With that Finn turned and walked away leaving Jesse shocked and heartbroken.

******************************3 Weeks Later***************************************

The day after Regionals Jesse woke up feeling extremely nauseous. He barely made it to the bathroom before he started puking his guts out.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Jesse staggered back to his room.

His heart dropped when he saw the date and realized that his period was already three days late.

He immediately got dressed and went to the nearest convenient store and bought 7 pregnancy tests.

He took them all once he got home and every single time the test read pregnant.

Jesse was freaked out and even though he and Finn were not on the best of terms, he still felt that he owed it to the other boy to let him know that he has a child on the way.

Trying to hold back tears, Jesse dialed Finn's number. Unsurprisingly there was no answer.

Knowing that this is not the kind of news you told someone in a phone message Jesse simply said that he had something extremely important to tell Finn and that he should call him back.

Setting his phone down, Jesse finally allowed the tears to start falling from his eyes. He placed his hand

on his stomach where his unborn child was resting and said "Daddy wants nothing to do with us, Baby, but don't worry Mommy's gonna take good care of you."

**Thanks so much for reading and please review to let me know if this story is worth continuing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I am finally updating! Lol I'm so sorry and I hope that I still have readers. I saw that some of u weren't too fond of Jesse being on birth control on having a period but it will not play a big role in this story obviously seeing as Jesse is now pregnant and I actually only put it in there to try to make the story feel more realistic. In this story, some guys have the ability to become pregnant (Jesse for example) and some do not (Finn for example) Also I'm making it to where Kurt and Finn are actual brothers. They are twins and their last name is Hudson. This is dedicated to -anderson-cullen who has to be the most dedicated updater that I know! Well I hope that u enjoy this!**

Jesse walked through the halls of McKinley on his way to the office because he got a call saying that he needed to come by to pick up the things that he had not taken out of his locker.

Just as he was almost past the bathrooms an intense feeling of nausea hit him. Trying to be discreet he went in and promptly puked in stall. After finishing the exhausted teen sat back against the wall with his hand rubbing his still flat tummy. Unfortunately he had forgotten to lock the door.

"How far along are you?"

Jesse's head snapped up and saw Kurt standing in the doorway but chose to ignore his question

"I thought you only used the girl's bathroom"

"I usually do, but I saw my brother's ex-fuck buddy who didn't call him

for weeks after their I guess break up but is suddenly calling every day turn green, come in here and throw up, and for some reason affectionately rub his stomach afterwards. So again how far along are you?"

"About 6 weeks. I'm due March 19."

"You've been to the doctor? You know for sure?"

Jesse didn't say anything just reached into his pocket and handed Kurt a sonogram

"Wow, it's weird to think my brother made this"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"That's not really my place. You're the one carrying his child, so you should be the one to let him know."

"If only he'd talk to me"

"Look, Jesse I don't like you. Actually, I pretty much hate you for what you did to Rachel, but you're pregnant with my niece or nephew so for that baby's and my brother's sake I will find a way for you to be able to tell him about the baby. I know my brother and he will do right by this child, but you shouldn't expect him to just welcome you back with open arms. I do believe that the two of you love each other and that he's not over you, but he's still upset. And he also feels guilty about some things he said to you and he especially will now that you're carrying his child, but that's between the two of you. I gotta get to class, but I promise that I will talk to Finn and convince him to talk to you."

"Thanks, Kurt. That really means a lot. I was beginning to think that my baby wasn't going to have a father"

"You're welcome and just remember that you have made mistakes but

that baby hasn't and in my opinion that baby isn't one of them"

After Kurt left Jesse took a minute to control his hormone induced emotions before collecting his things from the office and going hide out at home.

Around 4 he received a text message from Kurt telling him to meet him at Breadsticks at 6. He had made a reservation under Hudson and promised that Finn would be there but was still clueless about the baby.

Jesse immediately started getting ready. He had no idea what he was going to wear. He looked in the mirror at his flat stomach. Seeing this no one would guess that there was a baby inside. Even though no one would be able to tell Jesse wasn't comfortable wearing anything too form fitting. He felt like he was exposing his child if he did so. Finally he decided on a loose gray button down shirt and some dark jeans.

He arrived before Kurt and Finn and nervously waited for the twins to get there.

After about 10 minutes he saw them walking towards the table and Finn did not look happy when he saw Jesse.

"Kurt! What the hell is this asshole doing here?"

"Finn, don't get mad at Kurt. I asked him to set it up where I could talk to you because I have something really important to tell you." Jesse said as he stood up from the table.

He was expecting Finn to be mad but he wasn't expecting Finn to push him very hard back into his seat and tell him to shut up.

And he especially didn't expect Kurt to rush to his aide

"Jesse! Oh my gaga! Are you okay?" Kurt said running over and gently placing his hand on Jesse's tummy and looking into his eyes silently asking if the baby was alright. Jesse gave a small nod to reassure Kurt. Finn on the other hand was still not only mad but confused.

"Seriously Kurt what is going on? Why are you so concerned about him and doing favors for him?"

"Finn, the reason Kurt was so concerned is because he was afraid that his little niece or nephew might have been injured when you pushed me down."

By the look on Finn's face he seemed to be understanding what Jesse meant but for emphasize Jesse stood up and took Finn's large hand and placed in on his belly where their little baby was currently growing.

All Jesse could do was look into Finn's eyes and wait for the information to process hoping that the father of his child would have a good reaction.

**Okay guys Plz let me know what you think! Also plz let me know how you would like Finn to react and any baby name suggestions or suggestions on the baby's gender will be appreciated. I think I know what I want the baby's gender to be but no idea on names so plz help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

Finn couldn't believe that under his hand his child was growing inside of Jesse's stomach.

Seeing that Finn was freaking out Jesse decided to do something that always seemed to help him get his way during his and Finn's "relationship"

He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and got on his tip toes to give the taller boy a kiss. He felt some relief when Finn wrapped his arms around Jesse and kissed him back.

That relief didn't last for long when Finn whispered in his ear

"Just because you're carrying my baby doesn't mean that I automatically forgive you. People are starring and noticed that you announced your pregnancy to me, so I'm going to send Kurt home and then you and I will have a "romantic" dinner over joyed by the news that soon you'll give birth to our child and after that the two of us will talk privately and discuss the things we need to talk about."

Finn then sat down and pulled Jesse into his side with his arm around the pregnant boy's waist so his hand fell protectively onto the flat belly to keep up the show before telling Kurt to leave.

"That's fine; Blaine wasn't too thrilled that I cancelled on him tonight. I'm sure he'll be excited to see me."

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"Wear a condom cuz if not in 9 month your little hobbit boyfriend might be just as wide as he is tall"

Kurt laughed and left the restaurant.

Finn turned to Jesse and was shocked to see the older boy holding back tears.

"What's wrong with you? Is your stomach hurting? Is the baby alright?"

"Baby's fine. Nothing's wrong"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not"

"Jesse, I'm not blind. Come on, tell me what's wrong. For the next 18 years and 7 ½ months we're going to be raising a kid together, so you have to start telling me things."

"You called me fat and ugly"

"WHAT? What are you talking about? You're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. When did I call you ugly?"

"Just now before Kurt left, you told him to make sure he didn't get Blaine pregnant cuz pregnant guys are ugly"

"First of all, I said it differently than that and second of all that is not what I meant. I meant to suggest that if he did not wear a condom that he might get Blaine pregnant and a baby is a big responsibility."

"So you weren't calling me fat? You were just calling our unborn child a mistake? Is that right?"

"No, well we never planned this baby, but I am going to love him or her and be the best father that I can. Do you believe me?"

"Sure"

"Great! Now, I am starving and if my child is anything like me I bet you're so hungry that you're about to pass out, so how about we feed that baby and after we can go someplace to talk."

The two ate in silence and then went over to Jesse's house since his parents weren't home, like most of the time.

"Wow, it's so tiny" Finn said while staring at the sonogram in his hand

"When's your next appointment?"

"Next month"

"Can I come?"

"Yea, this is your baby too. No matter how things are between us I will never stop you from being involved in his or her life."

"Good, because we still have to discuss the Rachel issue"

"Me cracking an egg on her head or you dating her?"

"Both"

"What is there to talk about you made it perfectly clear at the restaurant that I may be an incubator but you still love this baby"

"Wait a second, I never called you an incubator. You're the mother of my child. Rachel is going to have to respect that if she wants to stay together. She has to realize that sometimes I may have to put plans with her aside because you and the baby need me. Before and after our baby is born."

"What if I still go to California? The semester starts in a little over a month."

"You can't be serious? I still have two years of high school left! You can't take my child to California!"

"Relax! I'd obviously come back here in December and because I'm not due til March I'll probably have to take the entire semester off and wouldn't be going back to school until September."

"That still doesn't work for me. I would miss most of the pregnancy. Plus people in California don't have many boundaries. What if you meet some guy who thinks it's okay to approach you while you're pregnant? Am I supposed to be okay with you sleeping around with my son or daughter inside of you?"

"Excuse me? WE are NOT together! I can sleep with whoever I want!"

"Yes, you can. AFTER my child is born! I don't want another man in you while my child is."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. Okay I won't be with anyone during this pregnancy if you follow the same rule."

"But I'm not pregnant"

"Yes, Finn I am aware that I am the pregnant one. What I mean is that no matter who is carrying this baby you have just as much responsible to him or her as I do, so we have to follow the same rules."

"That's not fair!"

"Do you really think that it's fair that I've been throwing up every day for the past month? Or that I'm an emotional wreck all the time? That I'm going to have a gigantic belly, leaking nipples, back aches, stretch marks, swollen ankles, and have to push a baby out of my body? Keep it up and I'll force you to give up everything I have to food wise. Don't forget that until March no matter what you say I have complete control over where this baby goes and who he or she comes in contact with, so do NOT piss me off."

"Even Rachel?"

"NO sex means NO sex at all. Wait? You actually got in her pants?"

"Yea, once. She talked the entire time though."

Jesse laughed and said "That doesn't surprise me"

"As much as I love this bonding moment let's get back to our issue. I don't want you and our child moving to California before or after the baby is born without me."  
>"Well, there's lots of great high schools there. You could tag along."<p>

"Are you being serious right now?"

"What! I have a full ride! I've already accepted! I can't NOT go."

"That was before you got pregnant."

"I know, but I don't want this child to ever feel like an accident, which means I have to stick with the plan I already have and just bring the baby along for the ride."

"Or you could see if you could get your scholarship put on hold for two years and we'd go together. Or to New York with Rachel."

"I refuse to plan my child's future around Rachel's dreams."

'Well, if her and I are still together. I'll be going with her which means so will you and our child."

"Excuse me, right now I am the only legal adult which means that I have complete control of this child."

"I'll have partial custody of the baby"

"Or just visitation"

"Didn't you just say you would never stop me from seeing the baby."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll be tagging along with you and your girlfriend on your wild adventures. I'm not so sure I ever want Rachel around this baby"

"And why would that be?"

"She's a very selfish person, and this baby is the way of her happily ever after with you. There's no telling what she'll do, and I am going to do what needs to be done to protect this baby."

"She would never hurt an innocent baby!"

"Not anyone else's, but after what I did to her she has to want to get back at me and what else could hurt me more than her doing something to my child."

"Look, calm down before something does happen to the baby; besides Rachel doesn't even know about the baby yet."

"Good, and that's how I want it to stay for the next 6 weeks"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be at 12 weeks, which means that chances of a miscarriage are very unlikely. I just figured it would be best not to jinx it."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to this baby."

"I hope you're right."

6 Weeks later

Jesse was able to get his scholarship put on hold for two years seeing as the Drama Department at UCLA didn't want a pregnant performer anyway.

Kurt is the only one besides Jesse and Finn who know about the baby, but all that will change if everything goes good at Jesse's appointment today the two are going to tell the Glee club at tomorrow's first meeting of the semester.

The two sit patiently in the waiting room until Jesse's name is called.

A nurse takes them to the back and after getting Jesse's weight and measuring his belly that was starting to round the two are shown to a private room.

Finn could tell by the look on Jesse's face, so he sat behind him on the exam table before saying, "Hey, calm down. I'm sure the baby is perfectly fine. It's just a routine checkup. I don't understand why you're so nervous."

Jesse self-consciously wrapped the paper gown tighter around himself.

"I just feel like if anything happens to this baby it'll be because of something I did."

"Jess, you're doing everything right. I'm sure the baby is fine."

Before Jesse can respond there's a knock on the door and Finn quickly gets off of the exam table.

The doctor walked after that and sat down in his seat.

"Jesse, good to see you again, and you must be the father" he said shaking Finn's hand.

"Now how about I take a look at how that baby is doing."

He then asked Jesse to lie on his back and opened up the paper gown revealing Jesse's swollen belly.

The doctor started feeling Jesse's stomach and pushing down on certain places asking if Jesse was feeling any tenderness.

"No"

"Good. Everything feels good. How about we take a look at what's going on inside there."

The doctor squirted gel on Jesse's belly and starting rubbing the wand around it.

Jesse smiled when the picture of his child showed on the

Finn gasped and couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's grown a lot since the last ultrasound. How big is it now?"

"About 2 inches."

"If the baby is so small then why is he already starting to show? Not that I'm calling you fat." Finn said with a quick recovery.

The doctor chuckled and said "There's more than just a baby in there. The baby is surrounded baby is surrounded by amniotic fluid and there's the placenta which is attacked to the wall of Jesse's uterus and connects him to the baby."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. Are you able to tell the sex yet?"

"No, I'm sorry but the gender isn't visible until around 20 weeks."

After making sure the boys' baby was in perfect health and printing out some pictures for the excited parents the doctor left, so Jesse could clean up and get dressed.

Finn quickly helped Jesse sit up and started wiping the gel off his swollen belly with paper towels. After he wiped the gel off he kissed the protruding belly.

"Hey, little one. It's daddy. I love you so much! I can't wait until it's time to meet you."

Jesse chuckled and lovingly looked at Finn.

Finn looked up at Jesse and without thinking he captured Jesse's lips in a kiss while standing and cupping his palm around Jesse's growing tummy.

Jesse pulled away and looked up at Finn before saying "Why did you do that?"

**A/N Please let me know if this story is worth continuing. I only got 3 reviews last time which is partly my fault for taking so long to update but please let me know what you think. Also I do realize that when I started it off this sounds like they're at the end of the school year and now they're suddenly starting back but please just pretend that it all makes since cuz I didn't think about that before I made Jesse's due date in March. Also, plz tell me what you think the gender should be and any ideas for names or anything you want to happen.**


End file.
